


A Pretty Bird

by AudreyRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick gets turned into a girl and tries to go hide in his room, Jason has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written genderswapped anything before, so I have no idea where I was going with this. But I hope you all like it.

Dick let out a quiet whine as he looked down at his, well her body, her hands roaming as she took in the sight in a mirror. Her waist too narrow, rounded hips. She swallowed her hands moving up, her eyes widening slightly as she took in her full but not particularly large breasts. A strangled noise left her throat and her hands dropped to her sides, lithe hands fisting.

She stared back at his reflection a moment longer, her face softer, more feminine. Swallowing again, she searched her face, unbelieving of what she was seeing. Shaking her head she pulled her cape around her now too slim shoulders, before ducking her head. She looked around the cave, a quiet sigh passing her lips, she had to at least make it to her room without running into the others.

Dick was so worried and wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. Dick tensed as her wrist was grasped, pulling her back against a familiar solid body. "Mmm, what do we have here?" Jason's voice was a purr in her ear making her shiver as she was pulled back. "Dickey, you make such a pretty bird," Dick could practically hear the predatory smirk on the boys lips, another shiver running down her spine.

"J-Jay, what," she gasped as lips found her throat, large hands finding their way beneath her cape. "Jason," teeth scraped over the pale column of her neck, moving up to her ear to capture it between teeth. "Oh," she unconsciously leaned back, a quiet gasp passing her lips.

"Such a pretty bird," Jason's voice was quiet, his breath hot on Dick's skin. "Soft too," was in a more teasing tone as he nuzzled her neck. "I wonder if you're as soft as those girls you're always bringing home?" his voice held a dangerous tone, making Dick's knees go weak. A grin crossed Jason's lips as the definitely female Dick shivered in his arms, a quiet gasp passing perfect lips.

"Jason," the smaller of the two squirmed, trying to turn in his grasp. "Jay, stop, n-not here," passed Dick's lips before she'd even considered what to say. A low chuckle passed Jason's own lips and Dick could hear the smirk and bit down on her lip, waiting for the boys next move.

Without so much a a word Jason flipped her pressing her up against the wall, his eyes searching Dick's for a moment. Her breathing hitched as Jason's large hand came up, tilting her face up carefully. Seemingly satisfied with what he'd seen the larger boy leaned down, kissing Dick with a needy roughness which she gladly returned.

She wasn't sure of how they'd made it back to Jason's room, or when her cape had been removed. But Jason was on his knees, pulling Dick back against his chest, hands teasing through the rest of the Robin costume. Dick tried to keep up as Jason managed to turn her into a writhing mess without even touching her bare skin, she was sure she was mindlessly begging because of the chuckle that passed Jason's lips.

Slowly Jason's hands moved down, slipping inside the green shorts drawing a gasp from Dick's lips. "So wet already?" he teased one finger slipping inside the tight wet heat he found, drawing a gasping moan from her lips. "Oh yes," he purred as she writhed in his arms, fingers curling and uncurling in the sheets. "You like that, yeah?" Jason grinned as her head dropped back on his shoulder. "Dick, answer me."

"Y-yes, Jay, I, oh," her hips bucked forward as Jason's finger slid out before rubbing over her clit. Soft swears passed her lips as Jason teased and pinched at the small bundle of nerves, making the newly female Dick writhe against him. "Jay, Jay," his name fell like prayers off of those perfect lips, making him smirk inwardly. He'd always known Dick would be pretty in the throes of passion, but as a girl she was even more stunning.

"That's it, Dickey-bird," he murmured against soft skin, nipping at that perfect throat. "Let me see you fall to pieces," he purred, pinching and rubbing over that nub just to hear the sweet noises fall from her lips. "Mmm, that's it," he breathed against her skin, as she arched against him, a cry of pleasure passing her perfect lips.

White light behind her eyes blinded Dick temporarily as she trembled from the force of her orgasm. Jason held her against him, his thick fingers carefully pulling away from her drawing a quiet whimper. Surprisingly soft kisses were peppered across her neck and shoulders, fingers pressed against her lips. "Open," Jason's lips ghosted across his ear. Dick silently obeyed small tremors still running through her limbs. She sucked at the digits lazily, surprised at the taste and the quiet moan against her skin.

"Jesus, your mouth," Jason gasped, as her tongue slid over his fingers. With a quiet moan he pulled his fingers away, his hands moving to Dick's hips instead. "God you," she could feel the silent chuckle against her skin as his lips pressed against the base of her neck. Jason's fingers traced over the fabric of her shorts a moment longer, drawing patterns as he thought silently.

Without a word Jason was pulling away from her, pulling his shirt over his head before he was back against her. Skillful fingers moved over the Robin costume, removing each piece without so much as stumbling once until Dick was left bare. Soft kisses moved down her neck, to her shoulder, while teasing fingers pinched at her much more sensitive nipples and kneaded at the soft mounds of flesh. Low gasps passed her lips and she could feel Jason's grin against her bare skin.

"Just as soft as I thought, Dickey," he breathed, moving back up to her ear nipping gently. "Mmm, so responsive too," and the smirk was clear in his tone as he drew another moan with his fingers. Without another word both hands moved down to her hips, turning Dick in his grasp. The smaller of the two blinked up owlishly, chest heaving as she struggled to breath evenly. Jason let out a low growl, kissing her roughly and pushing her down into the sheets.

"Jay," the whine in her voice was clear, needy even which brought a grin to Jason's face. Dick squirmed watching Jason through her lashes, waiting with surprising patience. She wanted those large hands on her, touching, holding her down. "Please, n-need you," her voice barely above a whisper. Jason's eyes trailed over her body, drinking her in before leaning down over her, pushing her arms up over her head.

He leaned in kissing the girl carefully, his fingers tightening around her wrists as he lined up and pushed into her heat. Dick gasped and moaned into his mouth, her legs wrapping around Jason's strong hips. A low moan left his lips as he rolled his hips down against Dick's feeling her tighten around him. He pulled away looking down at the smaller of the two, through half lidded eyes searching her face for a moment.

"Jay, Jay, please," she groaned, arching up off the bed hips rolling up against his. He let out a low moan, thrusting carefully drawing low gasps and moans. Slowly his pace speeding up until the force of his thrusts caused his bed to hit the wall, loud cries passing Dick's lips. He could feel heat curling in the pit of his stomach, a low growl passing his lips. Dick's head tossed back against the mattress, her chest heaving as her legs tightened around strong hips.

"Come on, Dick, let go," he purred, his head dipping to nip at her throat. "Let go for me," and she did, body arching up against his grip, a loud moan passing her lips. A low growl passing Jason's lips as she tightened around him, pulling him over with her, his hips thrusting through both of their orgasms before his arms gave out.

He rolled them over as Dick went limp against the sheets, panting as she struggled to come down. Jason pressed small kisses over her face, petting her soft, jet black hair and whispering soothing words into her ear until Dick turned towards him, a tired smile on her lips. "You with me, Dickey-bird?" he asked quietly, pulling her into his arms.

"Mmhmm," she nodded, a small sigh passing her lips as she settled against him. "Thank you," Dick's voice already heavy with sleep as she tucked her head under Jason's chin, drawing a slight smile from the larger boy.

Jason pet her hair until she fell asleep before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Love you, Dickey-bird."


End file.
